Tension
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have a tension building that leads to a discovery for both of them Femslash M for language


**Tension Unraveled **

Disclaimer : JK owns all - you know the deal. I own nothing, I make no profit, I do this for fun :-D

Author's Note: Ok, so I have been MIA for a while. I wish you all could just come over and read my notebook that I write in (who writes in notebooks anymore!) so you don't have to wait so long. 'A Compilation of Love' is taking a while as I can't figure out how to start it yet the rest of it is practically done. (I feel like JK herself, the ending is finished but you have to wait a little while longer to find out how that ending comes to be)

Summary : An uber short ,blurb, ficlet etc. story on Ginny and Hermione. Femslash, don't like, don't read, etc. , etc.

Hermione's POV

I didn't realize the effect I had on men until I was 18 and half my grade had asked me out. I said no to every single on. Even Ron. I just…didn't want any of them. Viktor was of course sweet but his kisses were coarse and lacking passion. And Ron..well…simply put, he was just Ron. I found myself bored with Lavender and Parvati's conversations also. Men, Men, Men that's all they _ever_ talked about! One night though, their conversation brought me to a whole new level of interest.  
There was rumor flying that Ginny and Katie Bell were caught together one night after quidditch practice by Cho Chang. Ginny? Kissing a ..Girl? This statement was almost shocking, but in a way, I found myself smiling on the inside. Was this good news? I had no idea. I now knew I didn't have to worry about her being pregnant but, why was I feeling the way I was? I couldn't help but think that maybe I myself was gay as she was. It started this almost rift in my thinking. No longer could I think straight (no pun intended) The next few weeks were absolute hell as I tried to figure out if what I was feeling for Ginny was a feeling of lust, curiosity… or love.

"'Mione."  
"Wha- oh - what?" Harry looked at me with the same look he had been giving me for the past couple days. He knew I was off lately. "You were staring off into space again. Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yea Harry I'm fine, just a little, stressed I suppose." Truth be told, I was beyond stressed. Truth be told, the rumors about Ginny and Katie were not even close to the truth. They were doing a hell of a lot more than making out after practice. They were now Hogwarts favorite couple. Every guy, excluding Ron, was ecstatic that two of the hottest girls, I mean most attractive girls, I mean… oh fuck you know what I mean, were now completely and totally absorbed in one another. Not to mention, I couldn't keep my eyes away from them in the common room. I was dieing to be Katie, or be in her pants, I didn't really know. Something kept telling me it was wrong to feel this way yet when Ginny would speak to me, or smile at me, or simply say my name I would get this tremendous feeling of butterflies in my stomach and my head would explode. Lately I had been completely incoherent every time I got near her. Sure Katie was good looking, but Ginny was drop dead gorgeous. Her luscious red hair flowed like a stream every time she moved her head. I loved the way she ran her hands through her hair every time she got a little stressed out. What am I talking about ! It's just cute how she does that. I mean, I'm her best friend I'm supposed to know what she does and why and when…right? I didn't lie when I told Harry I was stressed, I just under exaggerated, I was completely and totally lost and I didn't know anyone who would be able to help me. I couldn't even tell my best friend about it.  
My best friend meaning Ginny. I could tell Ron but he would hate it. Harry, well, he's not exactly bright when it comes to girl problems is he? I mean Ron would hate it but he hates everyone who is in his sister's life. Hell, I am surprised he doesn't hate Bill for being closer to her than he is. He just loved her a lot and didn't want to see her heart broken I guess. Her parents also loved her no matter what. No way in hell would my parents allow "such behavior" as they would say. Molly just simply stated that once they all grow up there will finally be more girls than boys and that is something she was perfectly ready to live with.  
However, one person who was not ok with it…was me. I couldn't help but feel jealous every time I saw them together. The tension between us just seemed to grow, and grow, and grow. It never stopped. It was like we went to the top of a mountain and took a snowball and rolled it all the way down. Soon enough, we were bound to see it explode. That night, was tonight.  
"Hermione, why do you hate Katie so much?"  
"I do not hate her." I replied defensively. Lie.  
"You sure as hell act like it! Giving us dirty glances, being annoyed when I got out with her, no to mention how rude you are to her, oh, let's say, all the fucking time!" She was pissed, no denying that, but I scoffed at her. Me, rude? "Yes, 'Mione, _YOU_, rude!" I looked at Ginny temporarily getting lost in the glance. I loved it when she called me 'Mione-- wait, I'm mad at her, I hate it when she calls me that.  
"Mione." She said starting to change the subject and avoid more fighting, " Harry wants to know what's wrong with you. He's recruited me into bugging you until you come out." Did she know? The thoughts raced through my mind. I can't come out. "Please 'Mione, just come out and tell him what's wrong, he is your best mate you know." Phew, she meant tell him whats wrong, though that still implies that I'm a homo-fucking-sexual, Ginny doesn't know, nor does she need to at the moment. However, I was getting pretty sick of Harry asking what was going on. "Bloody hell! Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Well, according to h him, according to you, there is nothing wrong, but I think we can all tell something is getting to you and you just don't want to tell us."  
"Why can't I just figure out my problems by myself?"  
"So there is a problem."  
"No, there is no problem!" Shit she was good.  
" you just said you wanted to figure out your 'problems' by yourself."  
"That- No- that's not fair!" It wasn't but it worked.  
"Just tell me, I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything!" No I can't.  
"I do."  
"Like hell you do!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.  
"That you don't tell me everything, exactly what you think it means. Fine, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you something if you tell me what is bothering you." What on Earth could she have to tell me?  
"Fine, you first." She sighed and then took a big breath.  
"KatieandIbrokeup." She said quickly and incoherently.  
"What?"  
"Katie - And - I - Broke - Up… clear enough for you now?" Fuck, when did this happen? "Not that you would be too upset by it anyways, you fricking hate the woman."  
"I do not!" Why am I friends with her …oh yea, you love her you moron! "I am trying to be supportive you know! I'm sorry you guys broke up."HA!  
"Don't give me that! I know you are happy we broke up." Low blow, 1 point from Ginny.  
"Ginny! Do you have any clue what you are saying! I'm your best friend and you keep accusing me of hating someone who makes you happy!" uh oh, I can't stop now "I don't appreciate the way you just turned it onto me when you come to make sure I'm ok. If you wanted consoling just ask, don't turn it back onto me!"  
"That's it Hermione I have had enough of this shit. I just broke up with Katei and you turn this into--" But I cut her off, by kissing her. I don't know where it came from. I had no idea what I was doing but I saw her lips and my instincts completely took over. I forced her back onto the wall a little rough but all my pent up sexual frustration was coming out at once. If I could have, I would have ravished her there and then. I kissed her hard and deep, though never giving her the impression that I was too rough. Her tension soon turned into her begging for entrance into my mouth. She was kissing me back! Her hands ran through my hair as I held onto her waist and pulled her so close she could have gone through me. I wanted every bit of her. We released finally due to lack of air and immediately I went down to her neck. As I kissed her collar bone I heard a soft moan. I couldn't help but smile at this. "' Mione…" I went back to her lips. She was finally saying my name the way I had wanted her to say it for too long now. Suddenly I heard a creak near the door and I was away from her faster than I could have blinked. We did our best to straighten ourselves out 2 seconds before Harry came through the door. "You two ok? I heard a bang." I blushed and Ginny looked at him and said, "Yea, we just dropped a book." "Oh, ok…" He looked at us suspiciously and then left the room. He was a lot dumber than I gave him credit for.  
After he left I turned to Ginny. "I am so sorry I-I, I don't know what came over me! I saw your lips and I just had to kiss you, I, I am sorry if I freaked you out." She smiled  
"Are you really sorry?" There was a short pause as her glare drilled through right to me, "Are you?"  
"...No." She grinned as I said that I really wasn't sorry at all.  
"I take it this is what has been bothering you?"  
"Yea." Hit the nail right on the head didn't she?  
"And why you hate Katie."

"I don't hate Katie!" She'll never let that drop, I know it.  
" 'Mione…" She grinned. God it was so much sexier when she said my name now. When I kissed her it made the gravity of the situation so much that I felt I was going to fall to the floor any second. Hopefully she would fall and be next to me though. I couldn't help but want to hear her screaming my name in pure ecstasy though. Every girl has hormones after all and I wanted to know all of Ginny. I wanted to be the only one who knew her. I wanted to be the only one, ever. " So why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. I kind of know what you're going through."  
"I was scared." She grabbed my hand as if telling me that I never have to be afraid again. " I mean I didn't know if I was jealous my best friend was with someone else or I was possibly feeling something else. I was scared of that 'something else' you know?" She nodded. " I mean, your parents are understanding and they will always love you no matter what. My parents though…I am scared to tell them about us. I just have this horrible feeling that they won't love me anymore." Ginny had a look on her face of pure concern and sadness at this statement. "Oh 'Mione" she said pulling me into a much gentler, but much better kiss. It felt like she was taking the somber feelings I had been experiencing right out in this very kiss. It was magical. "I love you Ginny." I said as we broke the kiss. She leaned her forehead to mine and with our noses touching let out the biggest grin I had ever seen on her. "I love you too 'Mione." We laid down on my bed and for a few minutes we just enjoyed each other's company. "You know 'Mione?"

"What?"  
"While I was going out with Katie, it was you who I wanted to be with."  
"Really?"  
"Yep." She looked at me. I could see she was telling the truth in her eyes. There was something else there too. Lust."Ginny Weasley, if I am not mistaken, I think you want to have your way with me."

"Would it be so wrong if I did?" I laughed  
"No, but Harry or Ron or anyone else could walk in any minute."  
"So?" She grinned.  
"Not yet…Christmas at your house. I always loved your room." She grinned and grabbed my hand. She kissed my cheek and put her head on my chest. We laid like this for what seemed like days. It was in these few moments that I realized that I had found someone who loved me truly, madly, deeply. I knew Ginny and I were going to be together for a very long time. We would fight everything together, hand in hand, heart to heart.  
"_I love you 'Mione."_


End file.
